Elves
Elves are one of 6 known sentient races in Paledia, the others being Humans, Dwarves, and the Wild Races. A collection of Elven princely states and kingdoms existed in the north and west of Paledia, prior to the rise of the Theridan Empire and the conquest of those lands in the Wars of Expansion. After the Elven states were crushed, their finest city was largely levelled, and a citadel that stands testament to human strength in the region was constructed at the centre of Lotharen. For the most part, following the wars, elven numbers were reduced ruthlessly, with many humans, particularly amongst the Imperial Family, fearful of their physical abilities and longevity. Many humans believe elves to be immortal, but if this is true, it is a well-kept secret of the elves. In any case, most elves are killed beyond a certain age, as a preventative measure against revolution. Those elves that survive either live freely in slums in Lotharen, Cedrir and Umedril, as well as other small settlements, or exist as slaves within the cities, working as servants, cleaners, etc. Elves are often chosen as slaves for within the city over dwarves and the Wild Races, due to their "more palatable appearance". History Early Civilization Early Elven civilization hasn't even reached the point of being another chapter in the history books. Though large libraries and documents pertaining to early history remain in the ownership of the Vaal, the Elven Merchant class, much of what the common folk know about this period is passed down through Oral tradition. When not under careful watch, local Keepers will claim Elves were the first race to walk on Paledia, though this claim has been disputed by Humans. Common lore generally regards ancient Elvhenan as a prosperous collection of Princedoms known as Domains, each ruled by a hereditary prince known as a Dausos. The morals of ancient Elves are a far more disputed topic. During the Wars of Expansion, Therid II openly offered incentive to create rumors of the savage rituals and greed of the Dausos. These accusations were partially true. Documents complied in the early phases of the First Elven revolt reveal Elvhenan had been in a gradual decline shortly before the creation of Human Kingdoms. The causes of the decline are yet unknown, but it appears a combination of natural catastrophes, animosity amongst the Dausos, and the rapid devaluation of currency led to the inevitable takeover of Elvhenan by the Humans. Wars of Expansion Therid II instigated the Western wars of expansion by fighting a coalition of Elven Domains chaired by Haethryv Dausos, Dausos of Isralthys. After a long and bloody struggle, Isralthys, the greatest of Elven cities, was laid to waste. Near the ruins of the formerly great city, Therid laid the cornerstone for his own citadel in the region - Lotharen. Through shrewd diplomacy, military tact, and raw force of arms, Therid and his son Dralian completed the process of subjugating all of Elvhenan. Post-War In the immediate aftermath of the Wars of Expansion, much of the Northwest was in chaos. The families of the Dausos and their close contacts attempted to enter Human society, but largely failed to do so due to racial hate amongst the general populace. Those who could afford it moved to less extreme Human client states like Asirar, where they faced slightly less amounts of discrimination. The Elves started businesses in these cities, using ancient Mathematical advancements such as arithmetic, algebra, and base number systems to gain an edge over their Human competitors. The discrimination against Elves made it difficult for these elves to penetrate traditional merchant operations, so they centered their businesses around grain banking and other account-centric practices which were difficult for Human merchants to enter given their relatively primitive understanding of mathematical concepts. After gaining capital pools in the island client states, Elven merchants slowly began to penetrate markets on the mainland. The Vaal, as these Elven merchants came to be known as, were a lucky minority. Until the reign of Cigomar I, elves of the lower classes were still allowed to live in cities and towns. They worked menial jobs in the fields and as servants (or slaves), but banded together to keep what remained of their culture alive. In certain provinces, their prized art of Archery was still legal, and their old customs left untouched. Contrary to popular belief amongst Humans, 'Keepers', leaders of Elven communities, did not exist until after the Wars of Expansion. Usually literate, Keepers worked to lead communities and record oral traditions, working towards a common goal of keeping Elves united. The masses gradually came to accept their poverty. Elven laborers hadn't the time nor the freedom to meet and scheme like their Vaal counterparts. The reign of Cigomar I kicked the elves to an all time low. Upon hearing of his plans to crack down on non-Humans, Elven merchants commenced a mass exodus back to Asirar. The economic effects of Cigomar's policies were largely exaggerated by non-Human sympathizers at court. Although grain markets were badly hurt by the flight of Elven merchant bankers, it was Cigomar's other policies which created widespread economic turmoil. The elves of the slums were both made scapegoats for the nation's misfortune and shouldered most of the newfound economic burden. Cigomar banned public gatherings in the North West, then banned Elven interaction with Humans, then kicked the Elves out of the cities to live in slums on the outside altogether. During Cigomar's reign, myriads of elves were bound to the state as slaves, then sold to masters who were no less cruel. Failed harvests, decreased productivity, and the collapse of grain exchanges were blamed on sabotage by the Vaal, who Cigomar decreed were to be "kicked to the lowest rungs of existance." Most had fled to Asirar, which reluctantly cooperated. However, complications in communication and diplomacy allowed the Vaal to survive. Cigomar's frustration led him to take out his anger on the rest of the elves. The reign of Thodrian I is generally regarded as an Elven renaissance. To revive the dead grain markets, Thodrian invited the new generation of Elven merchants back to Theridia. Thodrian allowed for the slum dwellers to resume cultural games and legalized speaking Elvish in public. Though Archery remained banned, the bans were loosely enforced. Investigations into illegal events were almost entirely cancelled. The prosperity of the Kingdom under Thodrian's rule made all happy, the Elves included. Plans for revolt were cancelled as the Elven elite felt that gradual reform would allow for even greater freedoms. Though Thodrian I is still praised to this day, his lenient policies created a number of problems for later Emperors. For the first time, resourceful Elves, mainly Keepers had been able to jump classes and enter the ranks of the Vaal. His relatively loose control over the spread of documents and information led to a rebirth in the interests to re-create Elvhenan. It was his son, Nelomar I, who would ultimately pay the price. First Elven Revolt After the death of Thodrian I, some elves had the audacity to hold shooting games in public- Nelomar I's diversion of funds away from the city guard and into his art fund stifled any presence of the city guard in the slums. Certain ministers took the liberty of informing Elven leaders this was a 'kindness', but Nelomar's economic mismanagement made it very evident this loose control was no kindness, but rather another failure. In the First Elven Revolt, Elves in the slums of Lotharen took to the streets. What started as a large protest snowballed into a battle for the streets. Elves armed with bows and swords overwhelmed the city guard, besieging the castle where Lotharen's lord and the city's remaining Human population was sheltering. Both the revolt's leaders and the local lords expected some sort of releif force to be sent from Thedrinydd. Unfotunately for the latter, the idle King Nelomar hardly knew what was going on. Relief for the starving popualtion in the castle didn't come until the accession of Nelomar's son, Therid III. Therid brutally put down the revolt and re-instated population controls of Elves and the Wild Races. The failure of the First Revolt was largely attributed to disunity. After seizing most of the city, the Elven forces had degraded into a chaotic, leaderless rabble. Second Elven Revolt The revolt came shortly after the tragedy at Jerolian's conoration. As the sun set over Lotharen, about half a dozen Elves were confronted for carrying bows by a group of guards by the city's gatehouse. Little did the guards know that this group of elves were well known champions in now-illegal Elven sports. About a dozen elves who had come home from the mines 'early' joined the group and began taunting the guards. The tension erupted into a fight as the elves took the guards by surprise and seized the gatehouse. By then, the majority of the mine workers were returning to the slums in large groups. What began as a cheering crowd erupted into an armed revolt. The small group of elves opened the gates, an angry mob with arms ranging from fists to bows streamed through, overwhelming the Imperial garrison and slaughtering many Human residents. Iyndrathyl Minyatur and his bloc were inside of a second floor discussion room directly above the store of one of the richer members of their conspiracy. All elves were to leave the city by sundown, but the guard failed to visit the store seeing as they had bigger problems on their hands. Iyndrathyl and his bloc hurried over to a warehouse where they kept their horses and rode in front of the crowd, rallying them to the sight of some of the more respected Elven resistance figures. Iyndrathyl, Lysos Drassan, and Okarian, who many beleived to be dead in the case of the former two and nonexistant in the case of the latter drew an especially large amount of surprise. The revolt didn't go how Iyndrathyl planned, but the result was no less desirable. The angry mob soon ended up seizing most of the city. Lord Harod of Lotharen ordered the gates of the castle be shut as soon as the Imperial Garrison and castle guards were slaughtered in the central plaza. The assassin Nyvorlas confronted Iyndratyl as the latter was ordering the construction of high ladders and revealed an alternate enterance to the castle courthouse, which was promptly exploited by a group of Lysos' men. The gates were quickly thrown open and the remaining guards overwhelmed. A number of the revolt's leaders and prominent figures were gathered in the castle's hall, holding discussions while the windows of the hall offered an elevated view of the rape happening in the streets. A unanimous feeling soon developed that the discussion should be postponed until order was restored in the streets. By sunrise, the city had quieted down. The joint efforts of the council's members allowing for most of the remaining Human population to be 'safely' rounded up in the plaza. That evening, Iyndrathyl was unanimously elected leader of the revolution and crowned Minyatur I Dausos, Dausos of Isralthys. Minyatur Dausos' first move was to allow Lord Harod and the Humans to escape, knowing that Harod's influence in the Regent's court was now all but destroyed, and that the Human refugees would allow word of the uprising to spread to the countryside. The rebellion spread to the countryside quicker than expected. A general rising took place against Human overlords in the fields. Iyndrathyl appointed Lysos, now Marshal Drassan drillmaster in charge of forming a new army out the current rabble. Lysos quickly built and drilled a force of sword and polearm infantry and archers. A heirarchy was established before the army marched out and secured the countryside. It turned out the Elves overestimated their enemy. Never once had a field battle occured- what remained of Imperial garrisons quickly scattered. With Elven control consolidated, it's time to begin preparations for an independence war. Biology WIP Appearance Elves usually stand slightly taller than Humans. Elven complexion is also lighter than that of Humans, with the exception of the relatively tanned Vaal. Most elves will find it easy to build the type of lean muscle structure advertized in classical sculptures. In the past, long hair was popular amongst Elves, but now most younger elves prefer to wear their hair shorter. Elves do not show aging beyond whitening hair for certain individuals when they live for around 2 centuries. In the Classical age, older elves would attempt to show their age (and thus, wisdom and knowledge) by deliberately whitening their hair, but after the occupation it was best to not tell the city guard how old one was. Elven facial structure is very similar to that of Humans, but Elves are easily distinguished by their pointy ears. Magic See also: Magic in Non-Humans Elven magic tends to manifest itself in physical strength, great endurance, and longevity, if not eternal life, as they are rumoured to possess. Elves once held their own form of magic, though in the Wars of Expansion and the subsequent population control measures of the Empire, it is largely regarded as lost to all but a few, who if they exist, remain hidden. Trends Elves are known to be on average, stronger than Humans, but their strength nowhere near matches that of the Wild Races. In terms of speed and endurance, however, Elves exceed their Wild Race and human counterparts. Culture Customs Elven customs were largely lost by all but the Vaal after the Wars of Expansion and brutal crackdowns . The sport of Israk was banned at times but is still widely played, being one of the rougher Elven customs. Elves take pride in no art more than Archery. Though it's been banned for a good 250 years under the Theridan Empire, illegal competitions and firing are commonplace. In the past, Emperors have attempted to regulate the growth and persistence of the relatively inexpensive game, but the autocratic nature of the Theridan Empire meant that more effective regulations such as the limiting of bow sizes were usually reversed by the ministers of the next Emperor. Superior elven upper body strength has allowed for more greater draw weight on bows. Elven males after coming of age are usually capable of firing the Vyndrath, a long composite recurve bow with a draw weight intolerable for Humans. Language Elvish is spoken by the majority of the Elven populations, though it usually remains a secondary language in favor of Human tongues. Meetings between Vaal are almost exclusively conducted in Elvish. The Elvish alphabet, ever since the rule of Thodrian I, has been Latinized by an academic circle of Vaal to conform to Human languages. Most Elves possess Celtic accents, which are thickest among craftsmen. Social Structure After the Wars of Expansion, Elves have developed a clear class structure. At the top are the Vaal, largely descendents of the Dausos. Vaal can be physically identified by their more tanned skin, and usually work as merchants. Vaal find unity with the masses in a common desire for independence, but are often more realistic with their goals and methods. Humans often stereotype Vaal as being good with numbers, but recently, the academic focus of this class has shifted to psychology. Unlike the general masses, Vaal attribute their problems to the Theridan Emperors as opposed to Humans in general. Through bribery, assassinations, and vicious exploitation of imperial communication, many Vaal have avoided population control measures, though not all of them have been so lucky. Keepers, as they are called, are a class of literate and educated community leaders. Like the Vaal, they have proven astoundingly difficult to erradicate, more because of their social capital than their wealth. Since the age of Thodrian I, certain Keepers have also run businesses, though most still play the role of community leaders. Keepers often do not have children, but instead chose successors based on merit. Keepers will often select children from a community , training and educating them from a young age to be their successors. The general masses form the majority of elves, and the lowest rung of society. Though this class is split up into many parts, from the cartel leader to the assassin to the lowest peasant, they all deal with more day to day concerns than long term goals. Category:Races